The Lost and the Broken
by Lyssie212
Summary: Wally couldn't take this anymore. He wanted… no, he needed it to stop. Now. But he knew they were way too far down the road to change that now. His father had taken it too far. There was no going back.


**Lots of family issues right now, none like what Wally has to go through. But I still needed to vent. And I thought Wally was about the closest I could get to what I've been feeling lately, _especially_ after what my mom said earlier...**

**And all I know about Wally's past is from what I've read in fanfictions. I haven't actually read any of the comics or stories. So sorry if there's anything incorrect.**

***Warning: 10 year old Wally angst ahead.***

**_***EDIT: Just so people know, this is just a oneshot. I already have two reviews (which were wonderful by the way, kudos to you two!) excited to see it continue, but this was just going to be a oneshot from the start. And even if I wanted to continue it, I really have no idea what I would put...so sorry to disappoint anyone. :/_  
**

**Rating: T (for some mature/angsty content)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wally or Young Justice. :P I do however own Joeline, a cousin for Wally and daughter to Iris and Barry. DON'T CRITICIZE ME.  
**

* * *

**Title: The Lost and the Broken**  
**Written: 4-13-12**

* * *

Wally whimpered as he pushed himself further into the shadows of his closet, clutching his blanket close to his chest. His ragged breathing seemed awfully loud in the small space, causing him to cover his ears in a vain attempt to block the echo out. Not only that, but to block out what was going on downstairs as well.

His parents were fighting again, his mother screaming as his father went on another one of his drunken rampages. He could hear his father slap her as she begged and pleaded for him to stop, but there was no stopping Mr. West once he started. And he was much to wasted to care.

Wally couldn't take this anymore. He wanted…no, he _needed_ it to stop.

When the sound of shattering glass and his mother's frantic sobbing reached his ears, a choked sob escaped his own lips, tears streaming down his cheeks. He hated hearing her cry; he hated having to listen to her begging and pleading for his father to stop, claiming half-heartedly that they could fix things, go back to the way they were before.

But he knew they were way too far down the road to change that now.

There was no going back.

He needed it to stop. _Now_.

Though he was only 10, he knew things that other kids didn't, thought things he shouldn't. Had seen things he never wanted to. He had thought about cutting himself, but what good would that do but just cause more pain? The pain didn't make it go away, he knew that first-hand. He had been sliced one too many a time from the multiple shattered glasses in the kitchen he had to clean up once his parents had dispersed; his father to the bar and his mother to her room.

He had seen way too much blood in his opinion.

He had considered offing himself. No one needed him. His mom and dad probably wouldn't even notice he was gone. All he had to do was grab a knife from the kitchen, or the small revolver his mom kept locked up tight in her closet in case some deranged psychopath decided to invade their home.

He knew it was stupid, to go and waste yourself like that. But why would it matter? They wouldn't care. All it would take was just one little twitch of the finger, a flick of the wrist…

_Stop it, _he scolded himself, immediately banishing the thoughts. _What about Uncle Barry? And Aunt Iris? What about little Joeline? _

He cringed at the thought of his aunt, uncle, and cousin crying over his small coffin. Well, Uncle Barry probably wouldn't, he was a freaking SUPER HERO for crying out loud! He was faster than the speed of light, and super strong! He wouldn't cry!

But then again…Uncle Barry wasn't _just_ the amazing Flash…_he was_ _Uncle Barry_. And Uncle Barry would care if he was gone. Probably enough to cry.

And so would Aunt Iris.

And little Cuz' Joeline.

He clutched the blanket tighter, knuckles becoming white. No, he could do this. He couldn't…he couldn't stand leaving little Joey all alone. He couldn't stand leaving Aunt Iris sobbing at the thought of little Wally taking his life, too depressed to stand living any longer. And he most certainly couldn't stand Uncle Barry giving up the super hero life, or even becoming a villain just because of him. He shuddered at the thought.

He could do this. He could be strong.

He _had_ to be strong.

For them.

But even more importantly, for himself. He'd become his own saving grace, a little hero with a bed sheet cape, standing up and staying strong for those who needed him most. He smiled at the thought. He could be Uncle Barry's, er, Flash's partner, speeding around Central City at his side, fighting crime.

And throwing people like his dad in jail.

Wally smiled softly through his tears, the thought of his dad locked up and unable to hurt them any longer shining like a small light in the darkness.

He heard a door slam downstairs, shattering his thoughts, and everything became quiet. He slowly released his death grip on his blanket, one of the few things he could still receive comfort from, and exited his closet. He quietly opened his bedroom door and peeked around the edge, watching silently as his mother stumbled to her room, face wet with tears, and more than a few new bruises scattered on her arms and legs. He growled softly, vowing to get revenge later, but for now, he had a mess to clean up.

Then he'd call Uncle Barry and see if he'd consider his proposal.

* * *

**...Meh. This was purely for venting purposes. I don't really think I like it all that much...And Joeline will probably only appear in this story. I may write a little Wally/Joeline bonding, or at least draw her a character design...we'll see how much she grows on me. x3  
**

**God, I'm so tired. It's 12:42 am. Uuugghhhh.**

**But at least there's a new YJ episode in the morning, er, in a few hours...and the premiere of the Legend of Korra series! :)**

**But on a more serious note, I seriously was ready to go scream in my mom's face earlier. And slap her. She's just been so...selfish and uncaring lately. I seriously think that if someone doesn't fix this soon, I just might burst...**

**'Night peeps.  
**

**~Lyssie212**


End file.
